Skittles
by x0x
Summary: How do Sakura on her period, ramen, the Hokage, a back pack, and Skittles have anything in common? They don't. Funny oneshot, please R&R, no couples here, hope you like!


**a/n **Some how the thought of Skittles and PMS came to mind. I mean come on, to any girl on PMS who gets wicked cravings, haven't you ever just wanted Skittles? Well...this kinda comes into play...hope it comes out good because as usual, I have NO structure WHATSOEVER whenever writing stories anymore...except _What Will Happen Between Us? _because I noticed my writing style has changed in a sense...anywho, got off topic SO I hope this oneshot/story comes out okay, until the end, ttfn.

**BTW** - Everyone in this story is..oh say, 14 or 15, Kk? Oh, and Sasuke's back in Konoha. Really though, Sasuke is like, always back in my stories...duh! lol

**Disclaimer: **Come on, does ANYBODY on this site own anything? I only own the plot so HAHA! Just to be specific though, I no own Skittles, any products possibly mentioned, or any of the Naruto characters. Just because I'd love to, I don't.

x0x

**-Skittles-**

Sakura Haruno was laying in her bed, most likely dreaming peacefully, until her alarm clock buzzed her awake. She sat up in bed, (eyes closed) and blindly tried turning off the alarm. When she succeeded, she raised her arms above her head, stretched, and let out a yawn. She then rubbed her eyes with clenched fists, trying to rub the sleep away. When she finally opened her eyes, two pairs of eyes was staring back at her own.

She let out a quick gasp before falling off the bed, hitting the small dresser on the way, knocking off the alarm clock, and letting out a sharp cry when she hit the floor.

Using the bed for support, she raised her body she looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke standing in her room, Naruto grinning sheepishly and Sasuke as stoic as ever, hands in pockets, no emotion showing whatsoever.

"Sorry to surprise you Sakura-chan but you were late for training and Kakashi-sensei told us to come get you." Naruto said with that stupid grin on his face. At this point, Sakura was ready to smack him upside the head and come out with a quick retort but was interrupted when Sasuke spoke. "Sakura, you're bleeding."

She looked down and saw blood trickling down her leg. What the boys thought the blood to be from a possible cut when she fell, Sakura knew that it was really her time. An immense flood of color registered on her face. She muttered a quick "Be right back." to the boys that was barely heard when Sakura ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She rummaged around quickly through shelves till she found what she needed.

She took off her clothes and jumped into the shower as quickly as possible. Relief washed over herself as the water took away any traces of blood noticeable. She washed her hair and body before turning off the faucet, grabbing a towel, and wrapping it around herself. She unlocked the bathroom door and peered through the open crack she allowed herself to have.

Sasuke and Naruto had apparently placed the alarm clock back on the dresser and maybe...possibly...left? She opened the door all the way and was greeted by an empty room. She called out "Naruto, Sasuke?" She was greeted by silence. She let out the breath she had ben holding and walked to her closet.

Pulling out any outfit she could find, she quickly changed, grabbed some extra 'things', and put them in her bag. She brought a bottle of water and put it in her pack along with some weapons to bring to the training grounds. She locked her house, and began walking.

Even though they were no longer on team-basis with each other anymore, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi would train usually once a week for almost the whole day, trying any new jutsus learned and any new techniques they may have picked up. As Sakura walked through the town, she saw Ino and gave a quick hello and a wave before continuing on. Ino and Shikamaru had been dating for a month or two now so Sakura hadn't seen as much of Ino as usual. They had picked up their friend ship quickly after Sasuke had left and now that Ino had Shikamaru, there really was no competition between the two over boys.

Sakura had reached the edge of the training grounds and took a step back as a kunai punctured the spot she had been in. She picked it out of the ground and threw it towards Kakashi before setting her pack down and grabbing some of her own kunai out of her holster. She threw them effortlessly and struck every target on the trees nearby.

Sasuke and Naruto began a sparring match between each other, Kakashi read his perverted book, and Sakura started sparring with a clone of herself.

A few hours later, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto sat on the ground, slightly panting from the days training. As Naruto went to get a water bottle, he accidentally tripped over Sakura's back pack. He picked himself up and grabbed the back pack. "Sakura-chan, what do you have in your back? It's really heavy." He stated. Sakura just looked up before snatching the pack out of his hands. "Don't touch." she snapped.

Kakashi looked up from his book and Sasuke just glanced at the two before shutting his eyes and leaning against a tree. "What's wrong Sakura-chan? It's just a back pack." he made a move to grab it but Sakura pulled it towards her chest and backed away. "Nothing, just don't touch it!" she said, clearly losing her temper.

Naruto gave a questioning look her way and was about to say something until Kakashi interrupted. "How about we try a different training method today. Naruto, Sasuke, your goal is to get Sakura's back pack and see what's inside by sunset. The first one to get the back pack will be treated to ramen.." Sakura's mouth dropped while Sasuke stepped away from the tree and Naruto got in a fighting stance. "Sakura-chan, no matter what it takes, I will get that back pack and see what's inside."

Sakura stood gaping at him until Sasuke spoke. "I could care less about Ramen but if this is for training, then I won't fail." They both were unable to take even one step towards the pink haired girl before she was gone, all traces of her chakra, also gone. "Dammit." Sasuke muttered before he took off through the trees. Naruto stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face before he yelled out "Ramen!" and took off.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. This was definitely going to be interesting. He then sat down at the base of the tree and began reading his book.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Sakura had already reached the other side of the village before her former teammates had even realized it. She was currently leaning against the Hokage's tower panting heavily. _'Dammit, dammit, dammit! Don't those idiots realize that they should just mind there own business?'_ She started muttering curses to herself until she heard a voice. She quickly masked her chakra and leaned in closer to the window.

There was a knock and then a "Come in." from Tsunade herself. Sakura leaned in even closer and heard a door opening. "Oh, Sasuke. What brings you here?" Tsunade asked. _'Oh shit.'_ Sakura thought and unconsciously clenched her fist. "Tsunade-sama, I was wondering if you knew of any plans Sakura had today, any places she may be going." Sakura mentally swore. She peered through the window, Sasuke's back to her, tsunade staring at Sasuke for a moment before she glanced in Sakura's direction.

The godaime's eyes widened the tiniest fraction until Sakura placed a finger over her own lips, mentally begging that she would say nothing to Sasuke. Tsunade's eyes landed on Sasuke once again before she spoke again. "I have absolutely no idea of Sakura's plans today. I don't expect anything other than her being somewhere around the village."

Sakura inwardly sighed with relief. _'Thank Kami. Oh, Tsunade, thank you so much.' _She silently prayed to no one in particular. She whipped around the corner, hiding herself in the shadows once more, masking her chakra of course, and listened until she heard the door shut. She waited a few moments before turning and seeing the godaime half hanging out the window watching her hiding spot. Sakura stepped out of the shadows and crawled in the open window.

Tsunade shut the window and motioned for Sakura to sit. Throughout the past few years, the godaime and Sakura had become very much like family to each other, especially after Sakura's parent's death. Sakura sat down in the chair across from her sensei's desk while Tsunade sat across in the other chair. She folded her hands on her lap and sat back, their eyes meeting.

"So Sakura, why are you hiding from him?" She asked. There was really no need for professional terms here, it was just the two of them, Sakura let out an uneasy sigh of agitation before speaking. "Well, I'm not really just hiding from Sasuke, I'm also in hiding from Naruto. Well...I'm not hiding...just...doing a great job at avoiding verbal or physical contact?" She tried with a weak smile on her face.

Tsunade just looked back, no emotion evident in her features. "So you just randomly decided today of all days to 'avoid' them?" Tsunade asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice. Sakura frowned. "Well...no. It's just...okay, Tsunade. Um...it's kinda um...my time of the month and well...I have some uh...needed items in my back pack and well...Naruto tried looking in my back pack so I took it away. Of course, out of suspicion, Kakashi made it their goal to get my back pack by sunset." Sakura finished lamely.

They sat in silence before a wide smile broke out across the godaime's face. Unexpectedly, the godaime started laughing. Sakura sat in an uncomfortable silence while the godaime laughed about the 'situation' Sakura was stuck in. When she finally stopped, she let out a few more short chuckles before her attention was fully directed upon Sakura again.

"Oh Sakura...I wasn't laughing at you. It's just so predicable that Kakashi would've done something like this without even realizing his stupidity. Well, if your so worried about your back pack, why not just drop everything off at your house?" Tsuande asked.

"Well, I would but by now either Sasuke or Naruto probably has some sort of look out for me there. I also need these things, it's really bad this time." Sakura finished, a slight blush crawling up her cheeks. Tsunade frowned.

"Oh...I see why you're a little nervous about the situation...Well, you have gotten stronger and wiser throughout the years so I wouldn't really expect you to have too much of a problem with this...and it is only until sun set in what, only a few hours? You think you can manage?" Tsunade asked with a hint of a challenge hidden in her voice.

Sakura smirked. 'You always knew how to make me rethink a situation...you truly are an amazing women Tsuande..." Sakura said before standing up. "Then I guess it's a challenge now. I'll see you later Tsunade, thanks a lot!" Sakura smiled before opening a window and disappearing outside.

Tsunade gave one final chuckle before closing the window once more and heading over to her desk. She sat down and opened a drawer revealing bottle after bottle of sake. "Age brings so many problems...thank Kami there's sake..." she muttered before downing a bottle in one gulp.

-XxXxXxXxX-

As Sakura jumped from roof to roof, back pack hanging faithfully on her back, she peered around from the corners of her eyes making sure her former teammates wouldn't suddenly ambush her or something. She stopped when she came to the busier sections of Konoha, more so the shopping district than any other place. She jumped down into the crowded streets hoping she could just blend in with the crowd. She walked through the groups of clustered people either window shopping, shopping in nearby stores, or just eating out in a nearby restaurant.

Sakura gazed around and saw little children playing ninja in the streets while their mother's chatted with other women among them. She let out a low chuckle but was cut short when she felt someone's breath hitting her neck. She froze on the spot and turned, their eyes met, emerald meeting onyx before she let out a scream and turned, coming face to face with Naruto. She looked back and forth between the two, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto, trying to decide what to do.

"There's really no point in running now Sakura, and you're trapped either way you turn. Just give up." Sasuke stated flatly. Her eyes shifted to Naruto who gave an apologetic smile "I'm sorry Sakura but if there's free ramen, I'll do whatever it takes to get it." he said sheepishly. Her eyes darted back and forth like a trapped deer, thinking of anywhere to go. _'Come on, there has to be...yes!' _Suddenly Sakura grinned and took five steps backwards. The boys stopped.

Sakura had stepped into a girl's bathroom.

"Hell no." Sasuke automatically said, no question, he was not going into a girl's bathroom just to get a back pack. Sakura grinned and walked further inside, shutting the door behind her.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to face each other. "You do realize that we are against each other in this, don't you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "But do you also realize that I have one advantage over getting that back pack, don't you?" Naruto asked/stated. Sasuke glanced at him for a moment before letting his eyes wander to the door Sakura just disappeared behind. "And just what would that advantage be?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned and leaned in close, whispering something in his ear. When he pulled his head away, Naruto had a sly grin etched on his face. Sasuke was just glaring at him. "Dobe, you are so perverted." Sasuke stated. Naruto grinned ear to ear.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Sakura meanwhile, was walking around aimlessly in the girl's bathroom , trying to find another way out. (It's not like one of those single stalls, there's a bunch, Kk?) She knew that if she stayed in here, the boys wouldn't dare come n but she also didn't want to stay in a bathroom all day. She walked around, looking on all the walls for any windows, hole's, or any possible ventilation systems. She just wanted to get away from the boys.

Someone had opened the door, allowing more light to enter the not so bright bathroom, and for no real reason, Sakura turned to see who had entered. The sunlight from the door was almost blinding so Sakura had to squint to see the shadowed figure until they shut the door behind them.

When the door closed, Sakura was able to see a blonde haired women had walked in wearing a pale green sun dress and sandals to match. Sakura's eyes traveled up to the face of the women, taking in the women's eyes which were azure blue. Sakura smiled just out of politeness and the women smiled back.

She walked over to a stall and was about to enter when she turned to Sakura and said "Oh, I love your back pack. Where did you get it?" Seeing as this was sort of a strange question, Sakura was a little hesitant to answer. "Oh, I got it at a store nearby, it's just a street over." She responded. "Oh, can I see it for a minute? You know, just to see the detail?" The women asked. _'Yup, this is definitely some weird lady._' "Um...Alright...I guess?" Sakura responded wearily.

The women came over and was about to touch the back pack when their eyes met. Sakura studied her eyes for a moment and then looked closely...there were...lines on her face?

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted before pushing him away and making a break for the door. The women was getting up from the fall and yelled "Sasuke, don't let her get away!" Sakura pushed herself out the door and was met by a pair of strong arms. She struggled for a moment until naruto came out, still in a dress. "I don't carte if you caught her, I just wanna see what's in the back pack." Naruto stated, clearly aggravated and exhausted. Sasuke released sakura from his hod and she fell on the ground, panting.

The boys watched as she stood and turned to them. She had a grin on her face that could match that of Naruto's. She turned ever slowly to them before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke scowled. "It was a clone, she must've gotten away." They looked around until Sasuke said "There." and they watched as a girl in red with a back pack strapped to her back, pink hair flying behind her, ran down the street, finally being lost in the busy crowds.

"Dammit." Sasuke kicked the wall next to him leaving a small hole. Naruto sat/fell to the ground, changing back to normal. Both boys were completely annoyed and thinking the same thing. _'I'll get her first.' _

-XxXxXxXxX-

Panting, Sakura had made it as far as going till an hour before sunset without being found. She was currently hiding in a tree near the main gate of Konoha. She was sitting in a strange position with one leg high up on the main trunk of the tree with her arms spread wide to fit in with the branches. She had been staying in this same position for...what? Two hours now? Of course, being in this uncomfortable position for two hours would bring immense pain and muscle cramps, so besides for the normal menstrual cramps, she also had to endure pain running throughout most of her body.

'_When this is over with, I will personally make sure that they endure hell.' _Sakura thought bitterly, yet, she was completely sincere to this promise and would make sure to ensue it. Seeing as how it was close enough to sunset and she hadn't seen the boys since the bathroom incident, she decided on leaving the tree. _'Ino should be home now, maybe I can hang out over her place tonight.' _Sakura thought, filled with hope that her friend was home.

She jumped down from the tree and landed soundlessly on the dirt road below. She ran to Ino's house at full speed, hoping no one would see her.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Ino was sitting in her kitchen, drinking a cup of tea, extremely bored when she heard a knock (more like a pounding) at the door. She set her cup down and walked quickly to the door saying "I'm coming, hold on." She opened the door and was shocked to see a grungy looking Sakura with strands of twigs caught in her hair and sweat rolling down her neck. Ino quickly brought her inside and shut the door behind them.

She sat Sakura down on the sofa, sitting next to her, she began pulling out stray twigs and leaves before asking "Alright Billboard-brow, what happened?" Even at a time like this, Sakura still smile at Ino's use of their childhood nicknames. "Well, you see..." Sakura spent the next ten minutes explaining to Ino what had happened since the morning up until the part where she had left the tree before stopping and asking for a drink.

Ino nodded and went to get a drink for Sakura, Sakura meanwhile sitting on the sofa, trying to relax her tense muscles. Ino came back with a cup of tea along with her own and for the next few minutes, all that could be heard was the sipping of tea and the occasional sound of Sakura moving her legs in an attempt to find a more suitable position. Finally, Sakura spoke. "Hey Ino...do you have any Skittles?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked at her friend with a questioning gaze before answering "Yes..." Sakura then spoke softly "Would you mind if I took a few packs, I promise I'll pay you back." Ino just nodded. "Sure...if you want then, I guess..." She stood and walked over to a cabinet where Sakura could see four packs of Skittles. (Don't ask why, she just liked them, Kk?) She brought them over to Sakura who called out "Thanks Ino." before bolting out the door. "Hey, wait-" Ino tried calling but Sakura was already out of view.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Sasuke and Naruto had split up after the bathroom meeting and now had unintentionally met up near Ichiraku. It was about ten minutes till sunset and they hadn't seen Sakura. They both stopped about five feet away from each other, eyes narrowed, Naruto spoke first. "So...have you...?" he asked slowly. "No." Said Sasuke. Naruto's eyes shifted away. "Neither have I...where could she-" and suddenly he stopped, a laugh had interrupted him, they both turned and looked only to see Sakura walking towards them.

"Hey guys." She said with an innocent smile on her face. Bot boys stood their ground as she walked past to the Ichiraku's taking a the nearest empty seat. The boys looked at each other before walking up to Sakura and sitting next to her. She held a menu in hand, picking what she wanted until the boys finally broke through their daze.

"Sakura...what are you doing?" Naruto asked. She turned her head and gave him a look that said "What-does-it-look-like?" before saying "Duh, I'm ordering ramen." She answered calmly. Sasuek then spoke "What about your back pack?" he enquired (he doesn't ask, he enquires.) She looked at the two before smiling and saying "I don't care anymore, if you really want to see what's in it, go ahead." She slid the straps of her arms and let the bag drop on the ground with a thud.

The boys looked a but skeptical but eventually dropped down from their seats and made a move for the back pack.

Just as they were about to open it, Kakashi appeared with a poof (and had his trusty book in hand) then asked "so, you finally got the back pack? What's inside that out cherry blossom kept such a secret?"

They all bent down and opened the flap of the bag to reveal...

"Skittles?"

Yes, and about ten packs of skittles, at least

"You ran all day and hid your back pack, just because you had Skittles?" Sasuke asked in a deadly tone. Sakura turned her whole body to the group before speaking. "Well, it's just common courtesy. You really should leave a girl's things alone." With that, she picked the bag up and slung it back over her shoulders before turning in her seat again to welcome the hot and streaming bowl of ramen waiting in front of her. Naruto just shrugged and started his walk home. Sasuke let off an intensified aura before trudging home, and Kakashi just shrugged before looking back at his book and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

When she finished her ramen, she left the money on the counter before walking to her home once again.

When she finally got inside, she walked over to her kitchen table, opened her backpack, and dumped the Skittles on the table. Numerous 'poofs' were heard as maxi pads and tampons took the place of the Skittles, excusing the original four packs of Skittles.

She grinned before saying "Thank Kami for a substitution jutsu."

**FIN**

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n **So, what did you think? This is probably the longest thing I've ever written, lol. Please R&R though, tell me what you thought of it. If it's a flame, go ahead. Idc. Every comment helps me to become better in my writing skills so util my next story or chapter, ttfn! x0x


End file.
